I Object
by Princessintoe
Summary: Clarke Griffin is about to get married. But what happens when she realizes she's not in love with her fiance?
1. Chapter 1

"HOLY SHIT, CLARKE GRIFFIN!" Raven Reyes, her maid of honor, stood in the doorway looking at her best friend. Clarke Griffin turned from the full length mirror with blurry eyes, to look at her friend. Raven's smile quickly became a frown when she saw the tears rolling down Clarkes face. Rushing over to the bawling bride, Raven pulled Clarke into a hug. The sobs that fell from Clarke's throat were not happy sobs.

"I can't do this! I can't marry Finn," sobbed Clarke. Quietly rubbing circles on the back of her shoulders, Raven tried to comfort her friend, "Honey… You love him. I know there's been some rough patches but you've made it through."

Clarke pulled away from her friend, tears still streaming down her face. "But that's just it. I don't love him! Not anymore." Clarke walked across the room to the sofa. She carefully sat down, attempting not to rip her $12,000 dress. She wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

"What the fuck are you talking about, Griffin?" Raven stands where Clarke left her, with her hands on her hips.

"I don't love him. I haven't loved him for a while." Clarke seemed to mentally prepare herself for the next statement. "I love someone else."

Raven's eyes grew and her hand flew up to her mouth, covering a grin, "Who?" But she already knew the answer to her question.

"Bellamy Blake."

* * *

_"Princess! Wake up!" The obnoxious noise coming from the man standing at her door could only mean one thing._

_"I'm late! Shit! Bellamy, I told you to wake me up at…" A quick look at the alarm clock showed Clarke how late she actually was. Clarke threw the mass of blankets she slept with off of her bed and hastily began grabbing clothes. A chuckle from the door way signaled the Bellamy still maintained his position. Grabbing the nearest item of clothing, she threw it at his head. Bellamy caught the item and immediately began to laugh._

_Clarke looked up to see why he was laughing and suddenly felt mortified. In Bellamy's hands was a lacy black thong. Hurtling herself from the spot beside her bed, she grabbed the article from his hands._

_"Geez, Princess. Didn't know you were the type to throw underwear at a guy." And with that Bellamy left the room. Clarke stood at the now vacated doorway, staring at the retreating form. His shoulders moved like a cat and his shirt stretched across his back muscles. He was a beautiful man. And for some reason she didn't mind that he had just seen her in a sports bra and Spanx. Or the fact that he had just fondled her delicates._

_What was she thinking? Bellamy Blake? Nope. Not going to happen. She grabbed her clothes and rushed to the bathroom across the hall. Clarke and her six closest friends all share a huge house her parents had given to her for her 21st birthday. They thought she would live in it all alone but they were so wrong. She immediately invited all of her friends to come live with her: Raven, Octavia, Bellamy, Lincoln, Finn, and Miller. The romance bloomed quickly between the friends and it was only a matter of time before either her and Finn or Lincoln and Octavia were going to get married. Turns out Clarke was first._

_Finishing her minimal makeup, Clarke headed into the large kitchen that encompassed half of the lower level. As she entered her best friend Raven popped up from behind the counter with a stern look on her face, "Clarke Griffin! We were supposed to leave half an hour ago to meet Octavia for brunch." She let out a huff as Clarke just shrugged and sat down at the counter._

_"I guess we'll just have to skip breakfast and go straight to the fitting. I'll call O but you're the one who's going to have to deal with her childish-ness." Raven picked up her phone, leaving the room to call Clarkes other bridesmaid. Just as Clarke was about to bite into an apple that she had grabbed from the bowl on the counter, Bellamy, Lincoln, and Miller strolled into the kitchen._

_"Hey Princess…," said Bellamy as he swiped away the apple from her, "aren't you a little late to your dress fitting?" Clarke sent a glare his way. He knew very well that she was more than late. He was supposed to wake her up an hour ago! So why didn't he?_

_"Oh no. Your sister just wanted to have breakfast or brunch or whatever beforehand. But when I tell her you didn't wake me up in time…" At her last words, Bellamy's mouth froze around the apple, eyebrows raised. Clarke simply rested her hands in her lap and watched as Lincoln and Miller exited the room, laughing their asses off._

_"You wouldn't dare," said Bellamy over the apple. He quickly removed the apple and repeated the phrase, "You wouldn't dare."_

_"Oh yes. I would." Clarke gave him a wink and popped up from her seat. She headed past him but was stopped by a hand clutching her wrist. Clarke's heart skipped a beat at the electrifying pulse that emanated from the contact._

_"I'll do anything, Princess." Bellamy whisked her around so she was facing him. Close to him. Dangerously close. Their breaths mingled and his eyes looked deeply into hers, pleading. But soon the begging turned to something completely different. His eyes teamed with desire and… love?_

_Bellamy and Clarke had been friends since her freshman year of college when she was suddenly given a roommate in his sister Octavia. He would constantly crash in their dorm because of his rather noisy roommate, who was now her fiancé, who seemed really intent on his fiancé at the time, who was now her maid of honor. Bellamy had been the big brother she had never had, nor never wanted. But Clarke quickly recognized that the teasing and the name calling and the hitting was more than brotherly-sisterly love. Clarke had removed herself from their relationship after he had held her hand through a rough period with Raven and Finn. She was the "other woman"… Long story. She soon realized that if she wanted to keep the relationship with Finn that she needed to distance herself from the brooding, intelligent, stubborn ass-hole that was Bellamy Blake._

_But when her parents bought her the enormous house she and her friends were now living in, it seemed inevitable their emotions would rekindle. Now they were here. Standing in the kitchen, locked in a stare that seemed would never end. Bellamy leaned forward and alarms started to blare in Clarkes head. She quickly brushed past him, grabbing the apple and taking a bite out of it._

_"You can come with me to my fitting." She said, walking out of the kitchen. As Bellamy followed he could barely contain his disappointment. He hated the fact that she was marrying this scumbag but he couldn't exactly pipe up now. Not after all these years._

_"Fine." She stopped abruptly and turned to look back at him._

_"Really? That's actually pretty cool of you, Bell." The nickname she used to call him stopped his heart for a second._

_He watched as she slid down the banister into the huge parlor. He hated when she did that, fearing she would fall and completely mutilate herself. But she was the doctor, she was supposed to know what to do right?_

_Silently trudging down the stairs he didn't realize that Raven had come up behind him, "Okay… What the fuck just happened?"_

_He turned around and faced the stubborn woman, "Nothing. Why?"_

_"Because you look like a lost puppy." She said jogging past him._

_"I don't… I would never… Keep to your own business Reyes." He mumbled._

_"Whatever you say, lover-boy." She yelled from the bottom of the stairs._

_"What?" Clarke gasped, whipping her head up to look at her best-friend and Bellamy._

_"Nothing, Princess," he quipped, walking past her out the door, "Let's go. You driving?"_

_Clarke stared at his retreating form, unaware of Raven coming up behind her, "What the hell is going on between you two?" "I have no fucking clue."_

* * *

"I knew something was happening between you two!"

Raven jumped around the room, a little too excited. "Raven… what do I do? I can't say 'I do' to Finn while Bellamy is standing right behind him." Clarke stood up and walked over to the window, watching all of the guests walk into the church. She couldn't very well tell them all that there was no wedding. Think of her mother! And Kane! He had mentored her throughout college after her father had died. He would be so disappointed in her.

"You don't marry Finn." Raven whispered beside her. Turning to face her friend, shock clouding her features.

"I couldn't break his heart like that. I couldn't let down my mother, and Kane, and all the guests…" Clarke dissolved into sobs again falling against her best friend. Raven rubbed her hand down her back, along the ribbing of her corseted dress. The motion brought back a memory…

* * *

_"Clarke! We actually want to see a dress today?" Yelled Octavia from the waiting room. Clarke looked in the mirror and sighed. It just wasn't right. The lace was not her and the sleeves were too long. It was a summer wedding after all. She shook her head and the attendant removed the dress from her body. Clarke sat down in a chair with a huff. A knock came from the door and Clarke hopped up, exasperated by her friends insistence. Opening the door she was bombarded by fabric._

_"Clarke! We found it. We found the dress." Her two bridesmaids pushed their way through the door after the waterfall of fabric._

_"It's really expensive but it's so you!" Cried Octavia._

_As the attendant helped Clarke into the dress, she knew immediately what the girls were talking about. The top was a corseted sweet heart neckline that bounced out into a beautiful ball gown. Petals draped the bottom of the dress and the silver string that bowed at her waist made the dress even more exquisite. Clarke didn't even realize she was crying until Octavia and Raven were hugging her._

_"It's so beautiful," sobbed all three girls. Clarke gathered up the fabric and headed towards the door._

_"Where are you going?" Inquired Octavia._

_Clarke and Raven shared a knowing glance before Clarke spoke, "To show Bellamy."_

_The two girls followed the bride to be out of the fitting room and into the waiting room, where an absent minded Bellamy was playing around with his phone._

_"So…" drawled Clarke, "What do you think?" Bellamy pulled his eyes away from his phone to glance up at Clarke. His heart fluttered and his eyes grew wide. She was stunning._

_Bellamy stood up quickly, shoving his hands in his pockets, "Wow, Princess. You look nice." He knew he had said the wrong thing when Clarke's face dropped into a frown. She quickly his her face from him and stood up on the pedestal facing the mirror. Her hands absent mindedly played with the fabric along the dress and she whispered, "Just nice?"_

_Bellamy carded a hand through his hair and turned to the stylist admiring Clarke. He leaned over and whispered something inaudible to him and the stylist smiled triumphantly turning to grab something off the table._

_Raven and Octavia watched as the stylist handed Bellamy a tiara. Octavia turned to Raven for an explanation, but Raven only grinned. Bellamy walked up behind the unaware Clarke and hopped up onto the pedestal._

_"You look beautiful, Clarke." He whispered into her ear, "And every Princess needs a crown." Clarke looked up into the mirror meeting his gaze as he pushed her hair back from her face and placed the tiara on her head. Clarke's eyes suddenly brimmed with tears and she turned into Bellamy's chest. He leaned his head on top of hers and ran his hand up and down the spine of her dress. His fingers played the notes of words he longed to say to her but never found the courage. Clarke inhaled his scent and wished with all her might that he would never let go._

_But when he did, she knew that reality had come surging back. He placed a kiss on her forehead and squeezed her shoulder, returning to his seat._

* * *

"Oh Clarke. I don't think they would be disappointed. In all honesty, I think your mother needs a wake-up call, and Kane's always had a soft spot for Bellamy." Raven pulled her best friend back to look at her.

Clarke pulled back the slightest and looked Raven in the eye, "But Bellamy is the best man!" Raven turned away from her friend and headed towards the door.

"You know Bel never wanted to be the best man. You know he cares for you. We all can see that he does. And if you can't than maybe you should marry Ass-hole Finn." Raven opened the door leading into the hallway.

"Raven! What the fuck?!" Clarke walked towards her, confusion evident on her features.

"Tough love. Get your act together, marry Finn, or the wedding is off. Honestly, you and Bellamy seem like the perfect couple. And I'll give you a little help," Raven turned her back on Clarke, "I slept with Bellamy a couple of weeks ago. If you can hear that and still love the man, then call the wedding off."

Clarke's heart stopped and she backed away as the door shut with a resounding slam. Clarke's hand flashed up to her throat. She couldn't breathe. Bellamy and Raven! How…She couldn't… Then she remembered…

* * *

_Clarke barged into Bellamy's room, the shower was going and she assumed it was him in their. But his half naked form sleeping tossed into the blankets proved otherwise._

_"Bell! Wake up. Finn baled and I need someone to taste food with me." She ripped the bottom of the blankets off his sleeping form. Bellamy's eyes opened suddenly, unaccustomed to the cold that now made him shiver._

_"What the fuck, Princess. Get Miller or Lincoln to go with you." He reached for the blankets she was now holding captive. She took two steps back, poised to run out the door with the blankets._

_"No. Miller's hung over and Lincoln is with O. I need you to go with me." She paused before the next sentence, "I trust you."_

_Bellamy leaned back on his pillows before rubbing his hands through his hair, "Fine. I'm coming. Give me a second."_

_Clarke's face beamed and tossed the blankets at Bellamy, "Be ready in half an hour." She walked to the door, but before she shut it, she turned to Bellamy, "Thank-you."_

_Bellamy grunted and shoved the covers off of him after she left. The door to his bathroom opened and Raven stepped out wearing his shirt._

_"So Princess wants you to be her faux husband today?" She went to the door where Clarke had just stood, "It's like a dream come true!"_

_He threw the closest thing to him, which happened to be a book of Roman History, but she had shimmied out the door and the book hit with a crack. Bellamy got up and headed to the dresser._

_What was he doing? He like Clarke. He liked her a lot. He might even love her, and he was for sure of that until scumbag Finn had come along and taken her from him. Now he was the best man at the ass-holes wedding. What was he going to do?_

_He had put on his favorite blue button up and a nice pair of jeans, just as the devil walked through the door._

_"Bel!" Clarke whined, "Let's go!" She grabbed his wrist and pulled him from the room. He couldn't help the grin that slowly spread on his face._

_"I thought you said half an hour." He said, feigning annoyance. Soon they were out of the house and driving towards the restaurant that was catering the wedding. They had met the owners Jasper and Monty after their first year of college. They were chemists looking to become chefs and they soon became Clarkes go to meal guys. They spent many nights at Clarkes house and often paid their dues with awesome meals._

_They drove in companionable silence until Bellamy's curiosity got the best of him, "So… Why did Finn bail?" Bellamy questioned hesitantly._

_"He said that food wasn't important and that he trusted Monty and jasper to make good food and a whole bunch of other blah blah blah that meant he just really didn't want to come." She rolled her eyes and pulled into the parking lot of the Ark Kitchen._

_"Well that's his loss. I'd take Jasper and Monty's moonshine chicken any day of the week." He laughed as they entered the door and were greeted by the two previously mentioned._

_"Hey!" Both Jasper and Monty yelled from their stations behind the bar and in the visible kitchen. "Be out in a second."_

_It was weird when they talked at the same time, but because they did it so often it wasn't a surprise. So, Bellamy and Clarke took a seat in the usual booth._

_"So… What are we eating today?" He asked as he unfolded the napkin, crumpling it up and throwing it to the side._

_Scoffing Clarke undid her napkin and placed it on her lap, "I will give you twenty bucks if you can guess."_

_"Let's see… You would die for the moonshine chicken, and the grounder salad is the bomb, and the venison lasagna is something you really like. So am I right?" He had listed the items off so effortlessly._

_Clarke stared at him and wondered how this man had come to know her so well. "Yes. That's all of it." Her words were barely above a whisper._

_"Pay up, Princess." He put out his hand, expecting to be paid._

_"Nope, didn't bring my wallet." She shook her head trying to clear the images of Bellamy out of her brain._

_Jasper and Monty brought out the food and sat next to them as they ate. Clarke moaning about how good it was and Bellamy scarfing down all of it. When they were done, Clarke turned to the boys and smiled, "All three. Plus, I want y'all to cater and serve drinks. Deal?"_

_The boys smiled and bombarded Clarke with hugs. Bellamy watched on and couldn't help but think about how great of a mom she would be. He could see her running around chasing after their two daughters. He could see her smiling up at him after putting their girls to bed. He could see her curled up into him after a long day. But it wasn't to be._

_"Bel?" He must have been off in dreamland for some time because he didn't notice that Clarke had been calling his name, "Bellamy? You ready to go?" Her eyebrows were pressed together and she seemed worried. He let out a sad smile and got up from the table, patting Jasper and Monty on the back._

_"Yeah. Let's blow this popsicle stand, Princess." He quickly left the restaurant, hardly recognizing the confusion plastered onto her face._

_When they were out in the parking lot, Clarke stopped him. Hitting his shoulder she said, "What the hell, Bel?"_

_"Nothing to worry your prettly little head about, Princess." He tried to enter the car but was stopped when she pulled him around to face her._

_"No, Bellamy. Tell me what the fuck is going on!" She couldn't help but raise her voice at the infuriating man._

_"You know what Princess! I have tried so hard to resist the urge to tell you everything because of this stupid little wedding. I haven't said all the thing I have wanted to because I knew you wouldn't like what I would have to say. I haven't told you that I…" He stopped himself before the words left his mouth._

_"You what, Bellamy? Just tell me!" She was standing so close to him that she could smell his scent. She could see the details on his freckles and crinkles around his eyes._

_He looked down at her lips at the same time she looked down at his. He leaned in close and crashed his lips against hers. The kiss was messy but it said all that she needed to know. He pulled back first, resting his forehead against hers._

_He whispered breathlessly against her lips, "I love you."_

_"Bellamy… I'm getting married next week." She brushed her nose against his, breathing in him._

_The words took a second to sink into his brain but when they did he quickly pushed her away, "You're getting married next week. And I… I just kissed you." He walked past her, running his hand through his hair, "Damnit, Clarke." He walked farther and farther away from her._

_"Bellamy get back here. Bel!" He just kept walking._

_She didn't see him until the rehearsal the next week and she couldn't help but steal glances at him. He was smiling but it never quite reached his eyes. He was laughing but it never truly came from his stomach like his actual laughs did. The one time she caught his stare, he ducked his head quickly and found a reason to leave the room. Her heart was torn and it was all because of Bellamy Blake._

* * *

Clarke was lost in her memories, when a knock at the door startled her. She quickly swiped at her makeup and glanced in the mirror. Her eyes were slightly red, but not out of the ordinary for a girl who was just about to walk down the aisle

. She opened the door to find Marcus Kane waiting for her. After her dad had died, Kane had taken on the role, teaching her about life and becoming her safe haven from her mother. He was going to walk her down the aisle and give her away.

He must have seen past her bleary eyes because the first thing he did was pull her into a warm hug, "It's alright, Clarke. You don't have to do this, honey."

The man knew everything. And that just made Clarke sob harder. They stood in that hug for a while but finally Clarke calmed her breathing and pulled back, looking at the man who meant so much to her, "No. I have to do this." He just nodded his head and led the way down to the sanctuary, where hundreds of guests were waiting.

When they reached the doors, standing behind Bellamy and Raven, Clarke could barely catch her breath. Raven looked back at her and sympathy filled her eyes. Clarke just nodded. When Raven faced front, Bellamy looked back. He gave her a look that said a million words, but only three really counted, I love you. The doors opened and Octavia and Lincoln walked in, then Bellamy and Raven. Clarke breathed in deep and then started her walk down the aisle, Kane pressing his hand against hers, comforting her the whole way.

When they reached the priest and Kane handed her over to Finn, the wedding proceeded as normal. The priest looked to me and I nodded, knowing my life would never be the same. The wedding proceeded in slow motion.

"If there are any objections to why these two should not get married, speak now or forever hold your piece."

The room fell silent and Clarke closed her eyes. A gasp form the room forced Clarke to open her eyes.

A hand was raised behind Finn and the words spoken from the best man's mouth next caused a smile to spread across Clarke's face.

"I object."

* * *

Hey! Here is the dress Clarke wore.

R&amp;R! And follow me on tumblr! shamelessfluffandstuff


	2. No Matter What

I hope you enjoy this story. I know Clarke's emotions are a little hay-wire but I hope you still like it. Buckets of Love!

* * *

The damp, warm air surged through the 1970 Chevrolet pick-up trucks broken windows, forcing Clarke's messy hair into her face. She had given up pushing it back into place after the first hour of driving across the open grounds of Georgia. It had been two weeks since the wedding fiasco and Bellamy's daring move.

The warm hand clutching her own also provided her with some hesitation. Bellamy's thumb unconsciously stroked the wedding band, soothing Clarke's troubled mind. They had spent the last week traveling from their home in Maine to anywhere they felt they needed to go. So far that had included Atlantic City, New York City, Jersey Shore and a quiet little town in Virginia where their silent wedding ceremony took place.

Nobody besides Raven and Octavia knew that Bellamy and Clarke were married, adding more guilt to Clarkes mind. Clarke Griffin had run away with Bellamy Blake. She had left Finn at the altar. She had broken his heart.

* * *

_The attendants of the wedding did not make a sound. Clarke was grinning like a fool at Bellamy, who shared the same smile. But both their smiles faded, Finn stepping in between them._

"_Clarke?" He asked, hurt and confusion evident in his eyes._

_Clarke's eyes filled with apologies but as soon as the words were moving from her brain to her mouth, her mother stepped up from the ever silent crowd._

"_Clarke, honey, what is going on?" She reached up to touch Clarkes arm. However the arm stopped in midair as if paralyzed when Clarke stepped away from her mother. Shaking her head, Clarke looked to Kane for an answer. The smile that had spread across his face did little to hide the pride he felt when Bellamy had spoken up. But with one quick glance from Abby, Kane's smile dropped and he shrugged his shoulders._

"_Clarke. I am slightly confused as to what is happening… If you could explain to me, the man you are supposed to MARRY!" Finn's face was getting redder and redder by the second, either embarrassment or anger causing the coloration of his face. Both being more likely._

"_Don't you dare yell at me, Finn Collins. Don't you dare yell at me." Clarke's once smiling face was now clouded with pain and anger._

"_Don't 'I' dare? Clarke you cheated on me! With my best man! How could…" But before Finn could get another word out, Bellamy was pushing him back, standing in between him and Clarke._

"_She didn't cheat on you, ass-hole!" Bellamy had reached back and was holding Clarke's hand in his. Just then Raven piped up, "Dude! She couldn't bring herself to marry you! She didn't cheat on you."_

_Octavia decided to join the party at this point, "We could all see about a month after moving in that she still loved Bellamy." Looking towards her brother, she spoke the truest words, "And he loved her."_

_Lincoln and Miller stood nodding their heads in agreement. Clarke had slowly reached up covering her face, "Everyone just stop!"_

_All eyes were suddenly on Clarke, her hands covering her face, shoulders shaking slightly. Not from tears and sobs but from the anger that was slowly crawling it's way to the surface._

"_I can speak for myself." She said, "I'm sorry Finn that I didn't call the wedding off, but as of right now, we are not getting married. I am in love with Bellamy and have been for a long time. Yes, Bellamy and I kissed but he treated me right and walked away. He walked away from me. And the willingness that he had to give up something… someone… he loved made me love him even more. I did love you once Finn, but with all the heart ache and twists and turns you have put me through… I'm sorry that it had to end like this but that's the way it's going to be." And with those words, Clarke Griffin walked down the aisle._

"_There goes the bride… " Octavia hummed slightly under her breath, receiving glares from everyone except Bellamy who was staring longingly after Clarke._

* * *

"Hey? You okay?" Bellamy asked when he noticed the tears slipping down Clarke's face.

"I'm fine. Just remembering…" Bellamy began pulling over to the side of the road, concern etched across his face. When they rumbled to a stop, Bellamy turned to Clarke and took both of her hands in his, pressing gentle kisses to her knuckles. The loving and caring act made Clarkes tears fall faster.

"Tell me what you're thinking." Bellamy stated, rather than asked. Clarke hung her head and looked intently at their interwoven fingers. Flashes of guilt racked her body and Clarke needed an escape. Quickly pulling her hands from his, she ran from the car out towards the river they have been driving alongside for hours. When she reached the bank she sat down in the mud, curling her legs up to her chest and pressing her face into her knees.

Minutes passed and Bellamy remained in the truck, his thoughts attempting to form coherent words. Maybe she was regretting getting married or even running away with him. Maybe she wanted to return to Finn. Maybe she didn't love him…

* * *

_Clarke was sitting on the steps leading up to the church when Bellamy found her, her fingers absent mindedly playing with the pedals on her dress. She didn't see him coming, so when he spoke she jumped in shock, "So, Princess…" Clarke looked up at him, tears glistening on her cheeks._

"_Please, don't call me that right now. Finn… Finn was the one who started…" Bellamy raised his hands in defense and nodded his head, sitting down next to her. They sat like that for a couple of minutes. Knees brushing and unspoken words hanging in the air. When finally, people started exiting the church, realizing there wasn't going to be a wedding today, Bellamy stood up, extending his hand to her. She stared at his hand, noticing the callouses scattered across his palm, evidence of hard work. Finn never had to work for anything. Sure, he wasn't wealthy but he was definitely a mamma's boy, always running to her with his problems._

_Taking a deep breath, Clarke reached out her hand and grasped Bellamy's. An electric current flowed from her to him and suddenly they were the only two on the steps. Their hands showed their obvious contrast, his a dark tan and hers a pale white. They came from two very different worlds, yet they had found each other. Clarke looked up into his eyes and was overwhelmed by the love and devotion in his eyes._

_The moment was broken when the shrill voice of Abby came from the front doors of the church, "Clarke! I need to talk to you. And Bellamy." Bellamy's hand tightened around hers and they walked hand in hand into the church._

_Abby was waiting for them along with Mr. and Mrs. Collins. They sat comfortably in the front pew and seemed to be less distressed then they possibly should be. Abby motioned for Clarke and Bellamy to sit down and the dreaded conversation began._

"_So… Clarke. What are we going to do about the wedding?" Abby seemed intent on making Clarke feel nine years old._

"_I don't know. I feel terrible for you Mr. and Mrs. Collins for wasting your money. I will do my best to pay back every cent you spent on the wedding. Please forgive me." Clarke looked endearingly at the elderly couple sitting across from them._

"_Oh Clarke, honey, don't worry about it. We may be a little sad that a lovely girl like you isn't marrying our Finn but we love you and wish the best for you." Mr. Collins stood up at the last part of the sentence and escorted his wife out of the church. Clarke watched as they left. Mr. Collin's hand sat protectively around his wife's waist, his fingers wrapped around her own. They were such a nice couple, a loving couple._

_However, Abby was not as forgiving, "Clarke. What do you think you are doing? You can't just stop a wedding…"_

"_You know what mom. I think I just did." Clarke winced at the harsh words that spilled from her mouth._

"_But what are you going to do now? What's your plan? Come on honey, you need to think about these things." Abby was trying her best to show compassion towards her daughter but was slowly losing her patience._

"_Like you thought about dad?"_

_The words hung in the air, dead and flat. Abby's face froze shocked for a second then the mask was put back into place. "Clarke. This is not a conversation for right now. Why don't you come home and we can talk about…"_

"_No." Clarke stood up, pulling Bellamy up with her, "I am not going home with you. I don't want to talk about how you lied to me for over four years about my dad. I don't want to talk about how dad died thinking I didn't love him. I don't want to talk about how much I hate you right now." And with that Clarke stormed out of the church and up the stairs, a proud Bellamy in toe._

_When they reached the room where Clarke had gotten ready, she collapsed into sobs. Bellamy silently shut the door and walked over to the shaking Clarke in the middle of the room. He hesitantly put his hands on her shoulder. Clarke launched herself into his arms, taking him by surprise. She cried into his shirt and let out all the pent up emotion that had been hidden under the surface for so long. Finally, when the tears came to a slow stop, she looked up at him, meeting his eyes._

_Her breath hitched in her throat and she pushed her lips against his. Their lips melded into a dance of give and take that could only be described as love. Clarke kissed him, breathing in the essence of his love and devotion, giving her own in return. Bellamy wrapped his arms around Clarke and pulled her closer to him, never wanting to let go. Their bodies melded together in perfect harmony, each breath taken only when needed, hands creating rhythms up and down each other's bodies. They split apart only when Clarke's legs felt like jelly and Bellamy was gasping for breath._

_Clarke pressed her head into the crook of Bellamy's neck, sighing with content. Bellamy rested his head on top of hers and he could feel the words before she whispered them into his collar bone, "I love you."_

* * *

Bellamy's thoughts were interrupted by the truck door opening. He watched Clarke slide into the passenger's seat quietly, keeping her head down. Bellamy sucked in a breath and reached over to grab her hand, hoping to God that she would let him hold it. When their fingers locked, Clarke looked up into Bellamy's eyes and he could see the pain in her eyes.

"Talk to me, prin… Clarke." He had to stop himself from using his favorite nickname, but he remembered her plea to not use that nickname.

"I just… I love you. That's what you need to know right now. Can we drive, please?" She looked away from him then and looked out the window, still holding his hand. He didn't say anything about the way her voice cracked when she said "I love you" or how her hand squeezed his so desperately.

When they got to a small town outside of Tallahassee they pulled into a hotel. It wasn't four star but nothing they have stayed in since Virginia was. They walked into the reception area and checked in. The process was taking longer than necessary so Bellamy told Clarke to take their things to the room and he would be along with the key in a bit.

After she had left, the older man at the desk took one look at him and sighed, "Newly married?" Bellamy nodded in shock as the man continued, "She needs to know you're with her every step of the way. She needs to know that you're not gonna leave her at her first mistake. Tell her you love her every day and touch her way too often. Take the advice of a man who's been happily married for forty years."

The man handed a very shocked Bellamy his room key and walked back to the inside room where he had been hiding before they had showed up. Bellamy took his time walking to the room, thinking about what the man had said.

* * *

_It had been three days since the wedding fiasco and Clarke was sleeping in her and Bellamy's bed, when a very excited Octavia ran through the door. Jumping onto Clarke's sleeping form she shouted, "Bellamy has a surprise for you! Get up!"_

_In order to stop Octavia from bouncing up and down on the bed like a child on Christmas, Clarke got up and let Octavia pull her to the kitchen. Clarke looked down at herself and hoped that she was dressed for the occasion. Blue fluffy pajama pants and Bellamy's t-shirt didn't seem suitable attire for most surprises._

_When they reached the kitchen the smell of bacon, eggs, and toast washed over her. Her favorite breakfast and the man she was in love with making it. Clarkes face spread into a huge smile as she slugged over to where Bellamy was standing, sizzling bacon on the griddle. She wrapped her arms around his waist and pressed a feather light kiss to the back of his neck._

_Bellamy smiled and placed the last piece of bacon onto the plate and turned around, shoulders relaxed. He had been happier and more relaxed after Finn had packed his way out of the house._

"_Morning. How did you sleep?" He kissed her in between each word, not allowing her to answer. A disgusted grunt from behind them told them that they were not alone._

"_Ew. Anyways… When are you gonna tell her about your surprise?" Octavia's face was split into a huge grin. Bellamy grinned at his sister and handed her a plate of turkey bacon and toast. She took her plate and sat down graciously at the table, waiting for Bellamy to tell Clarke._

"_Okay. I got to know now. What's the surprise?" Clarke said, squeezing Bellamy tighter._

_He pressed a quick kiss to her forehead, "Sit down and eat your breakfast and then I'll tell you." He handed her a plate and they both went to sit down at the table. Octavia had finished her plate by the time Clarke had even picked up her fork._

"_Tell her." Octavia whined and bounced in her seat, acting like the pouty little sister she was. Shoving another piece of bacon into her mouth and raising her eyebrows she looked to Bellamy, who was finishing his plate. Wow that man ate fast!_

"_Fine," Bellamy said, wiping his mouth, "So… I think it would be a good idea… since you already took the time off for you honeymoon that you never got… I thought that maybe you would want to take a road trip with me." The last few words were rushed and Bellamy go up to dump his plate. Clarke sat staring at the spot Bellamy just vacated, smiling like a fool._

"_Yes."_

"_I mean if you don't want to we don't… Wait did you say yes?" He turned from the sink and looked at her._

"_Yes." She stood up and slowly waked over to him, "When do we leave?"_

_Bellamy smiled at her and wrapped her into a bear hug, "Go pack. Five minutes. Ten days." And with that he left the kitchen to go pack. Clarke turned around to look at Octavia who was giggling and smiling._

"_How long has he had this planned?" She asked going to sit down next to her._

"_About since the time you called the wedding off. He came to me with this genius plan." She rolled her eyes and stood up, patting Clarke on the shoulder._

"_You should get packing." She whispered. Clarke jumped from her seat and ran up to her room, throwing clothes into a duffel bag from under her bed. She was running away with Bellamy Blake._

* * *

Clarke was sitting against the door when Bellamy arrived with the key cards to their door. She looked up at him, tears streaking down her tired face. Bellamy looked down and sighed. He really needed to figure out what was going on with her.

He offered her his hand but she seemed to be fine getting up by herself. Unlocking the door he motioned for her to go first. She entered quietly and went to the single bed. Bellamy noticed her hesitation as she entered and took her duffel bag from her hands, flinging them onto the bed.

"Clarke…"

"I think I'll take a shower." She said hurriedly, interrupting him. Pulling her pajamas out of her bag, she headed into the bathroom. Quietly shutting the door, she grasped the sink. Her face was pale and dark circles found themselves under her eyes. Pulling herself away from the mirror, Clarke began to undress. Her fingers brushed her arms sending cold waves through her. Her stomach felt sick and black clouded her vision. Sinking against the door, she tried to catch her breath.

Why was she feeling so guilty? She loved Bellamy Blake with all her heart but the guilt after leaving her family and breaking Finns heart was truly unbearable. An old friend once told her "love was weakness" and right now, Clarke believed her fully.

The glint of something metallic caught Clarke's eye and she glanced at the ring on her finger. It was a beautiful gold band; Bellamy wore an identical one. She twisted the ring on her finger and began a slow chant in her mind. I love Bellamy Blake. I love Bellamy Blake. I love…

* * *

_After traveling for a couple of days they had reached a small town in Virginia and had stopped to rest. After they had checked in they had scoped out the town. A couple of fast food chains and the hotel were the only things within shooting distance. But unbeknownst to Clarke something else had caught Bellamy's eye. While they were laying in the bed snuggling, glowing with each other, Bellamy had looked her in the eye and whispered two beautifully terrifying words, "Marry me?"_

_Clarke's eyes grew huge and she sat up quickly, untwisting their limbs, "What do you mean 'Marry me'?"_

_Bellamy's face reddened and he stood up, walking towards the window. He stuck his hands in his pockets and rocked back and forth on his feet. Clearing his throat, Bellamy spoke softly, "I mean marry me."_

"_But," Clarke stood up moving to Bellamy, "we're so good right now. Why do you want to get married?" She had reached across his body grabbing his wrists, pulling him to face her. He wouldn't meet her eye, his chin tucked into his chest._

"_Because," he whispered, "I love you." He looked up to her face to see her lips parted and her pupils dilated, so he continued with even more passion, "I love you and I want to make sure that everyone knows you are mine. That you love me too. I would do anything to protect you. Anything. If that includes beating up Finn, then fine," The sarcasm spilling from his lips at the last statement made a smile spill across Clarke's face._

"_And," He continued, becoming more serious, "I want to marry you. I want to spend every morning waking up at your side, drinking coffee with you, brushing my teeth with you, and having kids with you. I want to spend my life with you. And I hope to God you do to." Clarke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding and she leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. A chaste kiss, but filled with so much love and tenderness._

"_Okay."_

_The next thing Clarke knew they were outside a little white chapel in the heart of the town, "I saw it when we scoped out the town. Then I had the oh so brilliant idea to marry you, princess." She flinched slightly at the nickname but was soon overtaken by giggles flooding her body. She was nervous and excited and terrified, all at the same time. They had stopped at the city hall and gotten a marriage license, which took them maybe five minutes and a little flirting from Bellamy. Now here they were, Clarke in jeans and a t-shirt, Bellamy in cut-off shorts and a t-shirt and a priest dressed to the nines._

"_Do you have any witnesses?" The priest asked disdainfully. Clarke looked to Bellamy, hesitating for only a second, then grabbing her phone from her back pocket._

"_Can they 'witness' over the phone?" The priest smiled and nodded, annoyance itching at the corner of his eyes._

"_Hey, Raven. Whacha doing?" Clarke twisted her hand in Bellamy's, showing her nerves._

"_Sup, Clarke. How's your sex-ation?"_

"_Shut-up. I'm going to put you on speaker phone. Bellamy and I are…" Bellamy grabbed the phone from her before she could finish her sentence._

"_Hey, Reyes. Yeah. Princess and I are getting married so if you would kindly grab whoever is in the house to 'witness' over the phone that would be much appreciated." He put the phone to speaker and set it on the pulpit in front of them._

"_You're getting married?" Raven screeched over the phone. A stunned female voice yelled over the phone shortly after, "Bellamy Brutus Blake! How dare you not tell your little sister you are getting married? And to one of my best friends."_

_Bellamy cringed at his sisters accusations but Clarke spoke up, "Hey, O? Will you be my maid of honor?"_

"_Of course!" Octavia yelled over the phone, "There are so many things to plan…"_

"_Octavia." Bellamy hushed his excited younger sister, "We are getting married, like right now."_

"_Ugh," groaned Octavia, "Raven got to plan everything for your first wedding." Clarke rolled her eyes and smiled at Bellamy._

"_Fine, O," huffed Clarke, "When we get back you can do everything for a real wedding but right now I just need you to shut up and 'witness' my wedding."_

_The other side of the phone was silent and the priest looked expectantly at the bride and groom to be._

"_Well… What are you waiting for?" The two extremely excited girls yelled over the phone. The priest jumped but continued on with the ceremony. When he got to the part where he was supposed to ask for objections, Clarkes palms began to sweat, "Can we skip that part please?"_

_Bellamy gave a curt nod and he continued, "Do you have the rings?" Clarke looked concerned but relief washed over her features when Bellamy pulled out two gold bands._

"_When did you get those?" She asked._

"_The day before I asked you to come with me." Bellamy smirked and looked at her from underneath his eyelashes. They proceeded with the ceremony saying their vows and finally the time came._

"_I know pronounce you man and wife!" The priest hurriedly proclaimed them married and quickly left, ignoring the barrage of screams and claps coming from the phone on the pulpit._

"_You're with me now and forever, love." Bellamy whispered against her lips. They were truly together. No objections._

* * *

A knock came on the door, pulling Clarke from her memories. She stood up and pulled the door open, facing the demon of her guilt. Tears streamed down her face and sobs racked her body. She couldn't control her emotions and neither could he. The buildup of tears in Bellamy's eyes, released one tear and then another, chasing each other down his cheek.

"Clarke," he whispered, "What is going on? Talk to me. Tell me something. Tell me you still love me. Tell me that we didn't make a mistake. Tell me anything. Speak!" The last word came out as a strangled sob and Bellamy leaned against the doorway, unable to control his shaking legs. Clarke met him as he slid down the door, taking his face in her hands.

"Of course I love you," she whispered, kissing the tears as they fell down his cheek. "I will love you forever. No matter what. You are mine Bellamy Blake. And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life waking up to you every morning, drinking coffee with you, loving you. Don't you ever doubt my feelings for you. I love you with all my heart. And possibly more." She pressed a loving kiss to his forehead, controlling her own tears, and helped him up. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he tugged her closer. Their bodies melding into one. They held each other for what seemed like hours, until both of their emotions were in check.

"Come on," Bellamy whispered, "let's go to bed, Mrs. Blake."

Clarke smiled up at the tan, dark haired, freckled faced man she loved, "I'm keeping my name."


End file.
